


Midnight Cuddles

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because Fem!Kagehina gives me life, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodnight, Kageyama.” Hinata nuzzled her face into Kageyama’s chest and slowly wrapped her legs around one of Kageyama’s.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hinata.” Kageyama pressed a simple kiss atop of Hinata’s head and lulled herself to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Who doesn’t love cuddling at midnight?

**A Fem!Kagehina Fanfiction**

**Midnight Cuddles**

**~oOo~**

“Kageyama.” A small whisper escaped the lips of a girl right beside her friend. There was only silence after a moment of waiting.

“Kageyama.” Her whisper got louder. Her hands crawled over to her friend and shook her slightly.

“Kageyama… Wake up…” She huffed. Her eyes scanned the entire room. The rest of her teammates were fast asleep. She could even hear the ace’s snores very clearly. After she had observed everyone else, her focus landed right back at the sleepy teenager. A permanent frown was chiseled into her undeniably beautiful features.

The girl leaned down towards her. Her lips closely brushed the others’ ear. With a small intake of air, she prepared her voice. 

“Kageyama, wake up!” Her voice mimicked the volume of an obnoxious alarm clock.

The figure beneath her jolted awake, their heads had almost crashed into one another if it weren’t for the smaller girls’ fast reflexes.

“W-wha… Hinata? What the hell do you want, dumbass?” Kageyama hissed angrily.

Hinata shuffled closer towards Kageyama. Her dark round eyes peered upwards and noticed that the gaze was returned right back at her. The dark blue eyes sent a small shiver down her body. It was as though winter had came early.

“Hi.” Was all Hinata said.

An exasperated groan drew out from Kageyama’s mouth as she muttered a few cusses underneath her breath. Her hand softly struck against her own face as she dragged it downwards.

“What time is it…?” Kageyama asked. Her mouth widen and her eyes squinted closed as a yawn sneaked out of her mouth.

“Uhm… Almost midnight?” Her reply was very hesitant and slow. She carefully looked towards Kageyama and braced herself for whatever scolding or physical rearing that may come at her.

“Almost midnight!?” Kageyama murmured angrily. “Hinata, you do realize we have a practice match against Nekoma in less than fifteen hours, right? Just because we’re at training camp doesn’t mean we can slack off and pull an all-nighter, you dumbass.”

“I - I don’t want to stay up that late! That wasn’t my intention!” Hinata argued back. Kageyama had to shush her because her voice had gotten too loud.

“Then what was your intentions of waking me up?” She asked, unamused.

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat. Her fingers brushed up against each others as she started to twiddle them aimlessly. Her eyes wandered around, doing her best to avoid looking directly at Kageyama.

“W-well… I uhm…” Her voice was even quieter than before, it was as though she had no voice.

“Out with it, dumbass Hinata.”

“I… I uh… I woke you up because… Because I…” Hinata inhaled and released a long stream of air from her mouth. “Because I wanted us to cuddle…”

Hinata’s eyes shut closed, and her shoulders rose. The smaller girl trembled slightly as she awaited for her demise. At least she’d have known what it was like to play volleyball with such an amazing setter.

“That’s it?”

“Huh?” Her eyelids sprung open.

“That’s why you woke me up?” Kageyama’s voice was serene and patient. There was not an ounce of fury hidden in-between her words.

“Y-yeah…” Hinata felt her face ablaze with warmth.

With outstretched arms, Kageyama pulled Hinata into a familiar hug. Both girls knew that their faces were red from the awkward embarrassment.

“C-can we still cuddle while we go to sleep?” Hinata’s voice tingled the interior of Kageyama’s ears.

“Yeah…” She replied.

The warmth from one another left them for a brief moment as they snuggled themselves back under the covers of their futons. Hinata’s nimble body shuffled over to Kageyama as the taller girl had just made herself comfortable.

“Kageyama…”

“I know…”

With that, their embrace continued on from where they had left off previously. Though this time, their fingers were intertwined with one another. The smell of shampoo and soap lingered around their noses. They could hear the soft breathings of their teammates, and the quiet chirpings of cicadas just outside.

“Goodnight, Kageyama.” Hinata nuzzled her face into Kageyama’s chest and slowly wrapped her legs around one of Kageyama’s.

“Goodnight, Hinata.” Kageyama pressed a simple kiss atop of Hinata’s head and lulled herself to sleep.


End file.
